<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grantaire  woke up too late by PJOwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352993">Grantaire  woke up too late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter'>PJOwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Sad, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Grantaire didnt wake up in time to die with Enjolras? After all, he slept through an entire battle, what's a few more shots?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras &amp; Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grantaire  woke up too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grantaire wakes with a groan. His head is pounding tremendously. It's quiet. The battle… the barricade… Is it over? Did it never happen at all? Enjolras will hate him even more now… </p><p>He lifts his head and his heart stops for a moment. There's a body crumpled in the corner. Golden curls. Red coat. Blood. So much blood. </p><p>"No" he breathes as he rushes across the room. He knows it's hopeless, knew the instant he laid eyes on the body, but that doesn't stop him from checking for a pulse, searching for a breath. He reaches out a shaky hand and brushes back the golden curls. "Damn it, Apollo" he murmurs. "I told you you shouldn't care. Caring only gets you killed." He sits there for a long moment. Enjolras's once piercing blue eyes stare, unseeing, at nothing. Grantaire reaches out and closes them. "I believed in you, Apollo. You never understood."</p><p>Then, overwhelmed, he's up and pacing, muttering frantically. He realizes his hands are red with Enjolras's blood and fights the urge to be sick. There's so much blood. How many shots were there? He hopes it happened fast. He curses himself for not waking up. He spares a thought for his other friends. Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel… and the rest. They must be gone too. He is suddenly overwhelmed with fury. He stops, punches a wall (which should hurt, but he doesn't really feel it), and resumes his pacing. "Damned, wretched, murdering bastards" he mutters.</p><p>With one last look at Enjolras, he exits the room, scrambling down the ruined staircase, and out the door. There are people milling about, both civilians and members of the National Guard. Bits of wood and other debris are everywhere. Part of the barricade still stands, a looming wreck  in the dim morning light. </p><p>No one seems to have noticed him. He looks at the nearest guardsman, whose back is turned.  He stands there for a moment, looking at the guardsman, before his rage overwhelms him. He picks up a long piece of wood (a table leg maybe). "Fucking Murderers!" He roars as he charges. "Vive le Republique! Vive le Rev-!"</p><p>The guardsman whirls and shoots. Grantaire falls with a strangled gasp, the table leg slipping from his fingers. </p><p>A shallow, gurgling breath. Then another. A wet cough. </p><p>Then Enjolras is there. Not the broken body from the Corinthe, but whole and strong, and he's looking at Grantaire with approval and acceptance. Joly is there too, a small smile upon his lips, and Bossuet, his bald head shining in the sun (when did the sun come out?) There's Bahorel, looking ready for anything, and Courfeyrac with a radiant grin. Jehan… Feuilly… Combeferre… Theyre all there (except for Marius. Grantaire hasn't the strength to figure out why). </p><p>Is this a glimpse of heaven? (Grantaire has never believed in heaven.) Or a mere hallucination? Grantaire doesn't know, and he doesn't care. He smiles as he draws in his final, struggling breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>